Happy Birthday Bofur
by NolaOakenshield30
Summary: Bilbo returns to Bag End after a trip to Brandywince hall to celebrate Bofur's birthday and finds guests, and farm animals, he didn't expect. Bofur, in turn, gets a gift he wasn't expecting from his gentle hobbit. Bilbofur themed. Enjoy! :-)
1. Chapter 1

"Bofur I'm…what the…"

Bilbo Baggins stopped in the corridor and observed, to his horror, a sight he'd never before seen in his inherited hobbit hole.

It was chaos. Books, papers, mugs, chairs, napkins, and even two empty beer barrels were strewn about his home; Bilbo felt his heart quicken and he clenched his fists.

He'd left his partner alone for the weekend; Having gone to visit relatives at Brandywine hall, most of all his young and favorite nephew Frodo, all under the assumption that the dwarf would take care of Bag End.

Stepping on a soggy dinner roll with his large and furry foot, Bilbo grimaced and tried to control his rising anger.

"Bofur where are you!" Bilbo cried out as he navigated his way through the debris of what, Bilbo assumed, had been quite a wild party, "You and I need to talk!"

Stepping into the kitchen, Bilbo gagged when he saw dirty, crusty dishes stacked high in the sink; The pantry, as it had been years ago, had been pillaged once more and not even his prize winning tomatoes had survived the onslaught this time.

"Oh Bo, I really, really want to see you!" Bilbo called again through clenched teeth; trying to sound sweet and loving yet ready to attack the moment he caught sight of his partner of two years.

Thinking he finally had his chance; Bilbo jerked his head when he heard heavy, clumsy foot falls coming from their bedroom.

"There you are!" Bilbo said, mocking joy the best he could. That was until Nori stumbled into view looking rather disheveled, and Bilbo's façade of joy vanished.

"Nori?! What the hell are you doing here?" The hobbit demanded angrily with his hands on his hips, "Where in the world Bofur?"

Nori obviously and severely hung over, hiccupped before he gave a lopsided shrug; "We came to celebrate his, Bofur's birthday. Erm…last I saw of 'im was outside with Dwalin and Ori," He replied and with a crooked smile added: "Dwalin and him were forcing my baby brother to give them piggy back rides!"

Bilbo's mouth dropped; "Dwalin and Ori? Who else is here?"

Nori wretched for a moment and, after being certain he would not vomit mumbled: "Just us three…and the sheep."

Bilbo startled when the bay of a sheep came from his bedroom. "Sh-sheep? There's a fucking sheep in my bedroom?!"

Nori chuckled and jutted his thumb over his shoulder; "Quite taken to your bed actually," He confessed, "It was a present for Bofur."

"Wait," Bilbo said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Do you mean to tell me there is a bloody sheep in my house…_sleeping-on-my-bed_?"

Nori nodded and threw his hands up lightly. "Bofur insisted," He explained, "Said the sheep was the guest of honor!"

The bays continued, filling the hobbit more so with rage, but before he could decide what to do, there came great clambering behind him followed by the protests and yelps of a familiar voice.

"Yer gonna rip me ear off lady!" Dwalin declared as he was pulled mercilessly by the ear by none other than Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

"I should after all!" The long held rival of Bilbo declared, "How dare you think to pass out in my flower bed! And naked too!"

Nori burst out into laughter so loudly is dampened the bays of the sheep from within Bilbo's bedroom.

Dwalin was blushing madly; pulling what Bilbo assumed was a borrowed blanket, about him and keeping his eyes downcast.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Lobelia snapped, "I should have known immediately that these noisy dwarves were friends of yours and that…squatter that resides here with you! What's-his-face? Bobble?"

"Bofur," Bilbo corrected with a sigh, "His name, for the hundredth time Lobelia, is Bofur. Do please do me a favor and release master Dwalin, it looks as though his ear is about to pop off."

Lobelia sneered but adhered to Bilbo's polite demand and released the dwarf, whom seemed greatly relieved to be free of the old hobbits vice-like grip.

"C'mon," Nori said to Dwalin, "You got some spare clothes in your pack and I need your help to get the sheep out of their-I mean-Bilbo's bedroom."

"Those four dwarves wreaked havoc all over the shire last night!" Lobelia explained in her usual shrill, snotty voice, "They caused a fight at the green dragon, stomped through poor farmer maggots crops, and obviously destroyed your own smial! I do say, Bilbo, you'd do better to be rid of this lot. What was that about a sheep?"

Bilbo rubbed his face roughly and sighed again. The last thing he wanted was to deal with the annoying old bat, knowing full well that while she griped, Lobelia was enjoying distressing him more deeply than he already was.

"I'll…I'll deal with these matters if I must," He finally offered, "For now I've got to get this place cleaned up; and I will speak to Bofur about all of this."

At that moment Ori stumbled in, just as disheveled as the rest, and looked from Lobelia to Bilbo with tight pressed lips.

"Ori?" Bilbo asked softly, "Do you know where Bofur has gone too?"

Saying nothing, clutching his gut, Ori slowly pointed a finger upward; "There."

Bilbo cocked his head before following the point of Ori's finger. When he realized what the young dwarf meant, an involuntary moan escaped his lips.

"Can I help you young man?" Lobelia asked, hands on her hips, the hobbit and waited for Ori to answer.

Ori, in turn inclined his head, his eyes widened and his lips began to part slowly.

"Oh shit," Bilbo mumbled as he watched Ori lurch forward.

Lobelia had gone screaming and running from Bag End, Ori having emptied the contents of his stomach all over what she had shouted was her best spring dress.

Ignoring Ori's profuse apologies, Bilbo ordered him to help Nori and Dwalin remove the farm animal from his room and take it to farmer Maggot who would more than likely be glad to have it as a trade for not pressing charges on the four dwarves.

That being done, Bilbo wandered outside and, with a sigh, began to climb on top of Bad End.

Bofur lay, snoring quietly, splayed out on top of their home next to the chimney.

It wasn't the first time the dwarf had dared such an act; but, Bilbo recalled, Bofur had promised the last time it happened that it would never happen again.

Knowing the dwarf had broken the promise; Bilbo nonetheless squatted next to Bofur and began rubbing his chest.

"Wake up, Bofur," Bilbo cooed, "Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Bofur moaned and slowly opened a single eye to gaze groggily at the hobbit who offered a soft smile.

"You certainly had a…interesting time while I was away," Bilbo observed, playfully tapping Bofur's nose.

Bofur sniffed and yawned before saying softly: "They got me a sheep."

"_They've_ got a lot of cleaning up to do," Bilbo added, "I'll let you…explain everything. Oh, by the way, happy birthday!"

Inside Bag End, the sheep was proving rather quarrelsome.

"Keep pulling!" Dwalin barked as he and Nori tried desperately to tug the sheep by the rope about its neck, "He'll give in eventually!"

"I am fucking pullin'!" Nori spat, "This thing is as stubborn as a donkey! Why the hell did we think a sheep would be a good gag gift for Bofur anyways?"

"You know why!" Ori declared, trying to shove the sheep from behind, "Besides, Bofur thought it was pretty funny!"

Not an instant after saying such, there was startled cry and all three dwarves looked toward the window near the entrance to Bag End, just in time to see Bofur plummet to the ground.

"OOOOHHHH! BILBO I LANDED ON THE GARDEN GNOME! AH, SHIT! MY FUCKING BACK! HAVE YE GONE MAD?"

The three longtime companions exchanged worried glances before Dwalin said in a tight, panicked voice: "Let's get the hell outta here! I don't wanna think about what that hobbit is gonna do to us!"


	2. Chapter 2

After He helped Bofur inside and into his favorite chair, Bilbo excused himself curtly.

"Get that filthy thing out of here!" He ordered the three shocked dwarves whom stood staring at him with wide eyes.

Saying nothing they did as they were told and tugged the bleating animal through the smial with much effort just before Bilbo called after them: "And be back as soon as possible!"

Bofur cast them all a nervous smile and shrug and said nothing in reply when Nori mouthed: "He's insane!" just before they disappeared out of Bag End.

Though his lower back ached terribly Bofur knew, by his long-term loves demeanor, that it was in his best interest to suffer silently as he listened to Bilbo stumble around the mess in the kitchen.

"My mother's finest china?" Bilbo called coldly, "Really, Bo?"

Bofur grimaced; Not from the throbbing pain, but from the memory of he and Nori deciding on playing a drunken game of dish-tossing and musical chairs.

Whether or not this had occurred before or after Dwalin had gone off to lay nude in the old bats garden, he knew not, but Bofur did know and clearly recalled that in the end the game did not end well for some of Bilbo's cherished family heirlooms.

"…Not to mention that bloody sheep left a mess in the bed room," Bilbo was saying, "and the entire place reeks and…what-the-hell is this?"

Knowing what Bilbo spied splattered all over one of the kitchen walls Bofur, looking over his shoulder, couldn't help but snort; "Oh…um, Nori wanted to try his hand at cookin'…it didn't go so well."

Bilbo reappeared with a steaming cup of tea and held it out to Bofur; the hobbit's blue eyes filled with disappointment.

"We've talked about this," Bilbo sighed as he took a seat opposite his partner, "You know that. I've never minded when you've had visitors but Bo, this is probably the worst condition I've ever seen my home in."

Bofur grunted and cast an annoyed look at Bilbo whose shoulders slumped momentarily.

"_Our_ home," Bilbo corrected, and Bofur took a long sip of tea, "Still…I do wish you would just adhere to a few rules."

Bofur sighed and after taking another sip of tea muttered: "Bilbo…ye just knocked my arse off a roof, the lads and I will get this place cleaned up all tippity-topped, so just…spare me the lecture fer now."

"Lecture!?" Bilbo exclaimed, jumping to his feet, and Bofur inwardly winced.

"I only wish I didn't have to lecture you! AGAIN!"

Bofur groaned; his aching head and back were in no mood for another squabble. Another argument added to, from what Bofur recalled, the several they had had over the past weeks.

"Ach! Lower yer damn voice!" He snapped nonetheless, "all I'm sayin' is that yer being a bit…Bilbo ye tend to nag!"

Bilbo scoffed, placed his hand on hips, and glowered at the uncomfortable dwarf; "Well I wouldn't!" He declared, "If you would just…not insist on being so sloppy!"

"Look!" Bofur moaned, "I told ye and I'm tellin' ye this mess will be dealt with I promise!"

Bilbo inhaled sharply, glared a moment more, and then threw his hands up before letting them flop to his sides.

"Very well," He conceded, "I've got to run some errands, I'll be out for a while. I've got to run to the mayor's office first and then~"

"What? Why?" Bofur asked, as he took a large gulp from the cup, "Ye have been goin' there a lot."

Bilbo made an exasperated sound; "You leave messes just as much as you don't listen," He sighed, "I've got to meet the deputy mayor, you know, Wil Whitfoot. About the book! The one I've told you about."

Bofur, finishing the tea, staggered to his feet and observed Bilbo suspiciously for a moment, before nodding and hobbling toward the kitchen.

_"Oh-don't-you-dare!" _Bilbo countered suddenly, following after the aching dwarf.

"What? Don't I dare what?" Bofur asked as he placed the cup in a tub to be washed, "I didn't say anythin.'"

Bilbo watched Bofur limp around, gathering dirty dishes, before crossing his arms and leaning upon the doorframe.

"Your jealousy," Bilbo groaned, "Bo…He's only a childhood friend and~"

"The one that, uh, made ye realize you preferred the touch of other males, aye?" Bofur interrupted as he began filling the basin with water, "Sure he's a friend who has asked fer yer help in puttin' together some book but ever since ye took the offer ye've been away a lot; and at all hours too."

Bilbo felt his heart pounding yet found he didn't want to argue the issue further; In truth, he hated himself for having told Bofur anything of his childhood at the moment.

Not long after Bofur had come to live with him, the hobbit had recounted his juvenile dalliance with the prosperous and respectable hobbit, Wil Whitfoot. Of course, Bilbo wasn't surprised, when Bofur's jealousy flared even hotter when he further revealed that the two hobbits still maintained a good, platonic, friendship.

Platonic or not, even with his reassurances, Bilbo had to remind himself that Bofur was still a regular dwarf and his jealousy wasn't something that would vanish easily. Especially since Bilbo refused to stop speaking to Whitfoot when Bofur had order him to do so.

As of late, Bofur's inclination toward possessiveness had grown almost unbearable ever since Bilbo had taken the job offer.

When they'd had a late evening editing and collaborating, Bilbo would return to Bag End to find Bofur waiting for him, with accusatory eyes, outside on the bench.

It was the reason, among other events, that had led to many heated fights recently.

The surprise He had for his partner, however, quelled Bilbo's deepening despair and almost as soon as it had started, his anger faded.

Bofur had prospered well but still, in the years that had thus passed, Bilbo could tell the dwarf missed his kin terribly even when he didn't speak of Bombur or his friends left behind in Erebor.

Bilbo approached softly; His hand rubbing the lump on Bofur's lower back, He smiled to himself when Bofur stopped washing dishes and moaned in pleasure.

"Do you still have some of that salve? That Oin made?" Bilbo inquired as he began gently massaging Bofur's entire back, "It should ease your pain."

Bofur chuckled, turned fully around, and bent to kiss Bilbo whom returned the kiss gently.

"Aye," Bofur explained as he fiddled with Bilbo's lovely hair, "I'll get to that after I get this place descent. We did go a bit too far last night."

Bilbo smirked but said nothing; "Do what you will. I have caterers coming in about four hours and…I've something of a surprise for you."

Bofur's eyebrow arched; "Bilbo," He said cautiously, "What are ye on about? Ye know I hate surprises."

Bilbo pulled free of Bofur and turned to leave; "You'll love this one."


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the smial opened and the hobbit on the other side smiled brightly; "Bilbo! On time as always! Do come in!"

Wil Whitfoot stepped aside and Bilbo entered tentatively; "I'm impressed!" Whitfoot confessed, ushering Bilbo into a nearby study, "I thought you'd take a brief sabbatical after visiting your kin at Brandy Hall!"

Bilbo chuckled and waved his hand dismissively; "I've much to do," He explained, "Bofur's guests arrived yesterday and the party is set for tonight. I'm literally dashing about like a chicken with its head cut off!"

Wil laughed heartily and gestured at his document laden desk; "Well, you'll be grateful to know, I've only called you here to look at the revisions; shouldn't take you long at all."

Bilbo, taking the seat Wil offered, sat down and looked at the edited pages, pretending not notice how Wil suddenly swiped his hand over his; sending a chill through the hobbits body.

For past few days when Bilbo had visited Wil at his office, or secretly at his home, He'd noticed the innocent touches to his hands or shoulders and, most of all, how flattered he felt with each touch.

Wil Whitfoot was still just as handsome as he was in his younger years. With his dark curly hair and large brown eyes that always carried within them, a soft and approachable glow. Not to mention his lean, athletic frame and gorgeous smile.

"So, what do you think?" Wil asked at last as he leaned casually against his desk, "Do you think our good mayor will approve?"

Bilbo chuckled and looked up at his old friend; admiring his handsome features for a moment more. "I hope so," He replied straightening up the papers and laying them in a neat stack, "This book should have been published a month ago!"

Wil smiled broadly and the two of them shared a moment of innocent laughter; "He is rather…particular," Wil commented, running a hand through his dark locks, and Bilbo snickered.

"He's a pain in the ass is what he is!" Bilbo quipped as He rose; He stopped in mid-rise when Wil gripped his wrist gently.

"How are things?" Wil asked, slowly releasing Bilbo's wrist, "With You I mean? You seem…exhausted."

"Oh it's nothing!" Bilbo insisted, "It's just that, with today in mind, I've much to do!"

Wil chuckled and he suddenly hugged Bilbo tightly; Bilbo hugged the deputy mayor back gingerly before pulling away and ignoring the gaze the other hobbit gave him.

"Alright. Take care and remember…it'll soon be over and You can go back to your garden and I can go back to being a regular peon. I look forward to tonight, eight o'clock, right?"

His stomach oddly in knots, Bilbo nodded, "Exactly. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'd best be off."

When he'd let himself out, Bilbo let out a shaky sigh and pulled his coat about his shoulders securely.

He resigned himself to completing his remaining errands, hoping that tonight would be the beginning of a fresh start for him and Bofur.

Yet, as he hurried to the market place, He recalled with a twinkle in his eyes, Wil Whitfoot's enduring smile.

"There's no way! It's absolutely silly Bofur!"

Bofur sighed and sat with Nori on the bench outside; finally taking a break from the mornings seemingly endless cleaning.

Bag End was finally clean with no signs of destruction from the night before and now Bofur had finally revealed his concerns to his close friend whom regarded him with both shock and amusement.

"I know it sounds…paranoid and whatnot," Bofur explained as He stuffed his pipe, "But we've not been spendin' a lot time together. The shops taken off over the past year like I can't believe-I'm thinking of taking on an apprentice!- and ever since Whitfoot came knockin' we've been fightin' a lot!"

"You're both working hard," Nori sighed, "trying to build a life the two of you can enjoy! Oh! And keep in mind that Bilbo and the deputy fellow have always been good friends. Let's not forget, my dear friend, you are quite jealous too. Like…scary jealous, I hate to say."

Bofur, exhaling a cloud of smoke, nodded slowly. "True. But…I don't know. When he hugged me this morning it was different. Like he hugged me if only to…convince him self of somethin'. I don't think he's been entirely honest with me about some things either."

Nori smirked; "You're making it terribly hard to comfort you," He griped gently,

"Besides that shove off of the roof, Bilbo still seems quite content with you. He brought you tea, hugged you, and still has a birthday party planned for you! And I still can't believe he actually popped another hobbit in the face for insulting you!"

Despite his best effort, Bofur couldn't help but chuckle and he punched Nori lightly on his shoulder with his free hand; "Yer right," He confessed with sigh, "I'm being silly. Though, this surprise Bilbo has…it's driving me mad!"

Nori chuckled and shrugged; "Perhaps he's planning a threesome!"

"Not funny Asshole!" Bofur barked, but burst out in laughter all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was a success. Over a hundred guests with excited smiles and burdened with many gifts, arrived at Bag End to celebrate the birthday of Bofur.

Many Hobbit children had gathered around the honored dwarf as the evening drew on, listening as if hypnotized, as Bofur played cheerful melody after cheerful melody upon his clarinet.

Nori, Ori, and Dwalin were on their best behavior though, Bilbo wondered with a smirk, if that had more to do with the fact that the constable eyed them every once in a while as he conversed with farmer Maggot and worst of all, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Whom, Bilbo wasn't at all surprised, had shown up uninvited.

The food was growing scarce and, of course, the kegs of ale were becoming few and Bilbo watched as Dwalin suddenly gripped poor Ori in a rough headlock and proceeded to dance around while Nori protested and laughed.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit yelped and dropped his goblet of red wine; offering an apologetic smile at Bofur who had finally excused himself from his clarinet playing.

"Sorry," Bilbo apologized, "I got caught up in that!"

He pointed at the three dwarves whom were still tussling about and gathering quite a curious crowd; Bofur chuckled and shook his head while Bilbo picked up his goblet with a sigh.

"Shouldn't we…break it up? What if they stop actually playing?"

"Ach! Don't ye worry! Besides, I finally got a break from the little ones. Just long enough fer me to tell ye how much I appreciate all o' this and~"

"Wil!" Bilbo suddenly exclaimed, and hurried toward the approaching hobbit; instantly the anger and jealousy flared within Bofur and he lurched after his partner at quick and steady gait.

Wil Whitfoot offered up a warm smile and bowed directly at Bofur who stopped just behind Bilbo and observed the polite hobbit with a deep coldness.

"I bid you a very happy birthday Master Bofur!" Wil declared, "I see much of the shire has come to help you celebrate this wonderful occasion."

Bofur shrugged, earning a startled, desperate glance from Bilbo. "So it seems," He answered dryly, "How's the book?"

Wil chuckled and swiped a glass of wine from a tray a caterer was carrying by them, and took a sip before he answered: "Unfortunately, I've misplaced some pages…tossed them more like it and~"

"So Bilbo's goin' to have to pull a few more late nights?"

"Uh, why don't we gather the guests?" Bilbo interjected, looking from Bofur to Wil, "I still have one last gift to give after all. Wil can you start gathering everyone at the picnic tables?"

In a flash Bofur gripped Bilbo's elbow and barked: "What fer? Why don't ye ask me to do it?"

Bilbo's mouth dropped open and he wrenched free of Bofur's grip; looking nervously at the other hobbit, Bilbo muttered: "Go on Wil, We'll only be a moment."

After Wil took his leave, and just as quickly as Bofur had, Bilbo spat: "Don't you ever humiliate me like that again! I'm doing this for you after all!"

Bofur snorted and to Bilbo's shock, pushed past him; "I'll be waiting with the others at the tables!" He spat over his shoulder.

Though he tried to stop them, angry tears clouded Bilbo's vision as he supervised the caterer in Bag End who began to journey outside with the enormous birthday cake He himself had commissioned from the baker weeks ago.

"Oh go on then!" He spat at the head caterer, "I'll be along shortly-just give me a damn minute!"

The caterers said nothing, though from their faces, Bilbo gathered he'd quite offended them.

_'Damn Bofur!_' He thought, swiping at his cheek, _'Damn his silly jealousies!' _

He'd put a great deal of planning into all of this and truthfully, while he was hopeful his grand birthday present would put a smile on Bofur's sour and suspicious face, he relished in the anticipation that it would cause his partner to feel bad about all his constant accusations and pre-mature guilt trips.

He had hoped, desperately and for quite a while now, that this night would put an end to what Bilbo saw as nothing but a series of petty squabbles as well as rejuvenate His and Bofur's passion for one another.

Instead, it seemed, the dwarf was content with treating Bilbo like a piece of property and humiliating him; promising another fight after the party was over and the guests were gone.

Hearing the cheering crowd outside, Bilbo knew he needed to hurry outside to announce Bofur's final gift that he planned to give him just as soon as the birthday candles had been blown out and the traditional toasts, for good health and fortune, were given.

"Everything alright?"

Bilbo, sniffling and wiping at his face, turned and stifled a surprised gasp as Wil approached tentatively.

"Oh…O-oh yes, I imagine I will be anyways. Bit stressful, this day…what with the ways of dwarves and all," Bilbo stammered, then smiled impishly.

"I see," Wil breathed, "He must really love you."

Bilbo chuckled; "Yes," He sighed, "I suppose he does. Wait…y-you know?"

Wil winced, as if pained, and nodded slowly; "Bit obvious," He replied, "I mean…if one cares to look deep enough. I've noticed the looks you give to each other."

Bilbo's eyes widened for a moment but he couldn't help but offer up a shy smile; "I guess you are one of few who would know what to look for."

Wil smiled wider than Bilbo had ever seen him do since they first started working together and the hobbit laughed warmly as he leaned his head against the wall and observed Wil with a deep, warm gaze.

"Does your dwarf know? About us I mean?"

Wil's hand came to rest gently on Bilbo's shoulder as he waited for him to answer.

His stomach in knots again, enjoying the warm touch, Bilbo nodded, but then quickly shook his head; "Not everything," He confessed, "I…left out certain details. Like I said- jealousy."

The same smile that had captivated him in his youth and caused his Baggins side to dissipate long ago, danced across the deputy Mayor's face.

It was just that smile that had made Bilbo Baggins realize, when he was very young, that he would never marry a respectable Hobbit woman.

"Those were wonderful times you know? For me I mean," Wil softly confessed; the look he gave Bilbo caused the other hobbit's lips to part and his stomach suddenly felt very unsettled.

"Wil…" Bilbo started as Wil leaned in slowly, but he found He didn't want to push his old flame away.

"Oy!" bellowed someone, just out of sight, "Are you in here Bilbo? Bofur's waiting!"

Giving and exasperated sigh, and oddly feeling as though he'd been stopped mid-coitus, Bilbo rubbed a hand over his face and offered Wil an embarrassed smile.

Wil however, glared angrily over his shoulder at Nori, who came bounding into view; eying both of them curiously before jerking his head.

"Come on! Or he'll blow out the candles and start pillaging that magnificent present pile without you!"

Looking at Bilbo, Bilbo returning the gaze, Wil bowed slightly and hurried from the two.

"What was that all about?" Nori asked as he watched the deputy mayor flee, "Did I interrupt something?"

Feeling rather agitated, Bilbo snorted, and said: "No, we were just talking is all~"

"That the one who, uh, spoiled you?" Nori asked, pulling one of his many small daggers into view, and picking at his finger nails with it.

"Bofur-hang on-Bofur told you about him?"

Nori cast Bilbo an arched eyebrow and nodded slowly; "You know…He's been rather insecure about the whole book thing because of him," He explained, "He loves you terribly after all."

Bilbo, filling with offense and anger, straightened his waist coat, careful to avoid Nori's piercing eyes.

"I love him too," Bilbo countered, "That's why-_and he thought of Wil in the moments_ _before-_after tonight, I'm going to ask Wil to relieve me of my services."

Nori sniffed and stepped aside to let the huffy hobbit pass.

"Bilbo, do you know what odium, means?" Nori asked as just as Bilbo stepped one foot out of the door.

Looking at him, then outside from where he stood, Bilbo licked his lips and gave curt nod.

"It's just another word for hate."

"Yes!" Nori declared with a wide, very cold smile, "And we dwarves…we hold grudges and we love to take revenge. Some say we are rather hateful to those who…decide to wrong our loved ones."

Bilbo sighed, realizing why Nori had just spoken such words, and muttered:

"Thankfully…you'll never have a reason to be so…hateful."

Nori nodded slowly; "Good," He responded, "Now get down to the party, that old bat of a relative of yours is raising Mordor!"


	5. Chapter 5

When he'd arrived Bilbo gave the order for the birthday song to be sung with a wave of his hand. When that was done and he had headed the toast, Bilbo took an uncommonly long time sipping his wine; emptying the glass with a flourish before saying:

"I regret to announce that my dear, dear friend, Master Bofur, will have to wait one moment more before he starts opening what I imagine are many splendid gifts."

Amid the disappointed moans and sighs, Bilbo looked at Bofur whom seemed highly annoyed and more than ready to retire from the festivities.

"Yes, I know," Bilbo admitted, setting his glass aside and coming to stand behind Bofur whom sat tugging at the ends of his moustache.

"But…it is only because for the past few months, I've been keeping something from him. Something that I do hope will show Bofur how much I cherish our endearing friendship."

"What are ye goin on about?" Bofur asked in tight whisper, looking over his shoulder at the hobbit.

Bilbo smiled leaned close and whispered back: "Oh…I'm going on about _him_!"

Following the point of his finger, Bofur looked into the crowd, and his voice caught in his throat just as the crowd began to part.

"Oh…" Bofur gasped, and rose to his feet.

"Happy Birthday!" Bilbo declared as the dwarf broke into a quick run.

"BOMBUR!" Bofur shouted joyfully, leaping into the large dwarf's arms, "I can't believe it! Oh I've missed ye so much!"

Bombur held his elder brother tightly, lifting Bofur a few inches off the ground, while the crowd of hobbits cheered and clapped at the two reunited brother's.

"How have you been?" Bombur asked, setting Bofur back on his feet, "It's been some time, how's the shop?"

Bilbo, followed by the three other astounded dwarves, approached quietly and took Bombur's extended hand in a firm shake; "You planned this all rather well!" Bombur laughed at the hobbit, "Not even Nori figured it out!"

Bofur looked from Bombur to Bilbo and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotion.

"Ye…you pulled all o' this off…fer me?"

Bilbo smirked; "Of course. You've been rather unbearable as of late and I thought this was exactly what you needed. I've missed your smiles."

Bofur felt his cheeks burn and before Bilbo could protest, the dwarf pulled him into a tight hug as well.

Looking over Bofur's muscled shoulder, Bilbo caught sight of Wil who observed the two of them with heavy, thinking eyes before he bowed his head and disappeared from sight.

Ignoring the pang he felt at seeing the hobbit vanish into the crowd, Bilbo released Bofur, and offered up a warm smile.

"Shall we end this ruckus?" He asked, "I'm sure the two of you would love to catch up!"

Bofur nodded, poking his brother's wide belly, "O'course! I'd love to catch up…make sure I still have a dozen nieces and nephews…looks like ye might have eaten one of 'em!"

All five dwarves burst out laughing and without further urging from Bilbo, they made their way into Bag End; Leaving the hobbit to deal with the guests.

"This has all been wonderful!" Bofur chuckled as he waved goodbye to the final group of guests and came to stand behind Bilbo.

When they were alone Bofur turned Bilbo around and bent down; kissing the hobbit gently and, again, he hugged him close for few moments before they broke apart.

"To think even after I've been nothin' but a dolt," Bofur observed softly, his fingers caressing up and down Bilbo's arm, "Ye went and did somethin' I don't think I can ever repay!"

Bilbo sniffed and shrugged; "No worries," He said, and allowed Bofur to pull him close once again.

In the darkness, listening with softly smiles to the clamber and chatter inside, Bofur and Bilbo stood swaying each other in the cool evening breeze.

'Ahem…?'

Bilbo and Bofur jumped apart and looked over at the intruder.

"What the hell are ye doin' here?" Bofur demanded, "The party is well o'er Mr. Whitfoot!"

"Bofur!" Bilbo started to protest, but it was Wil who spoke next.

"I've only come to ask Master Baggins for a moment of his time. There is no need to throw a tantrum…though I am starting to believe that is your way."

Bofur's eyes narrowed, "Whaddya mean by tha'?" He demanded, "Why're ye here? Can't it wait till mornin'?"

Wil, surprising both Bofur and Bilbo, snorted coldly. "You know…Bilbo is in no danger from me…and he has been a dear friend for years…you don't own him!"

To Bilbo's growing fear, a low and guttural growl rose from Bofur's throat and the dwarf began inching his way toward the hobbit that didn't flinch nor show any signs of fear.

"Please!" Bilbo protested, stepping between the two, his hand upon Bofur's puffed up chest.

"Bofur go and see your brother! I'll be inside in a moment!"

Bofur, the distrust and anger still evident in his eyes, nodded briskly and hurried inside Bag End, slamming the door as he did.

Wil sighed and crossed his arms; looking over Bilbo intently. "He treats you like you're a pony!" He argued, "You don't deserve that Bilbo."

Bilbo, his anger fading, sighed and threw his arms up; "You should have seen him when we first started living together," He explained and He cracked a dry smile, "however, thank you for your concern but~"

Wil leaned over the front gate quite suddenly and had Bilbo not stepped back…

"Wil…" Bilbo gasped, his fingers tracing over his lips, "N-no…you can't…you're married!"

Wil looked utterly devastated and slowly stepped back; "Oh…well, then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow to~"

"I can't. Not anymore," Bilbo interrupted, "I meant to talk to you about later but…I can't help you anymore."

Whitfoot started to speak, but ended up gnawing on his lower lip and watching as Bilbo dashed inside Bag End.

"Bofur stay with me tonight! There's no need for you to sleep in another room!"

The dwarf, dressed only in his long night shirt, shrugged his back at the hobbit as he sat at the edge of their large bed.

"Ye really…ye really got me confused. Ye completely humiliated me tonight," Bofur explained, "They all heard ye! Dwalin 'n Nori and the rest. Choosing to stay outside with that hobbit fellow…the one that insulted me…on me own turf no less! _Mahal_! The night was going so well before all tha'!"

Bilbo, crawling across the bed, wrapped Bofur tightly into his trembling arms.

Bofur's hands came to grip the smaller ones about his shoulders and, shifting so he could look at Bilbo, asked: "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Bilbo flinched and his cheeks burned; "No," He breathed, searching Bofur's hazel eyes,

"Only that I hope you're not thinking that I'm…that I would…Oh, Bofur, that was a long time ago!"

He longed to confess what had happened earlier; how Wil Whitfoot had tried to kiss him and how he'd refused him. But, Bilbo realized, He didn't want to.

Bofur sniffled suddenly and wriggled free of Bilbo's hold and stood; Pulling back the covers the dwarf asked: "I'm not gettin'…too old fer ye?"

Bilbo burst out in a fit of much needed laughter, much to Bofur's annoyance, and he moved so that the dwarf could slide into the bed.

Laying his head on his chest, Bilbo scratched at Bofur's belly, trying to contain the giggles that welled up inside of him.

"What is this?" He asked looking up, "I never thought dwarves worried about aging! Not with how long you tend to live! Why, I imagine you still feel rather young yourself!"

Bofur snorted; "I'm not as youthful lookin' as Mr. Whitfoot," He pointed out, "I guess I'm just noticin' more wrinkles and a few white hairs. Not to mention, it's obvious he still fancies ye and is without signs of old age!"

"They're smile lines," Bilbo corrected as his fingers caressed Bofur's cheek, " and so what if Wil fancies me! He's married…and in a way, so am I. I do wish these quarrels between us, about him, would stop. You've nothing at all to worry about!"

"Bilbo," Bofur sighed as he hugged the hobbit close, "I just…You were so miserly at first…but then ye seemed so happy when he came and asked fer yer help. I don't know…I just wondered if maybe…you still fancied him. Ye did tell me it hurt when he went off and married a lass."

"It was sudden," Bilbo explained, "I was young."

"So was he," Bofur said, "Maybe…maybe now he realizes what he gave up and wants another go at it."

"Well," Bilbo said, "He can try all he wants." Then, much to Bofur's pleasure, Bilbo removed his own night shirt and came to straddle the dwarf.

"I have someone else in mind that I really do wish would have a go at me," Bilbo whispered seductively, kissing the dwarf passionately. "Right now. It's been far too long…and our arguments haven't helped."

Bofur sighed and nodded in agreement as he rubbed the hobbits bare back. "Tell me about it," He chuckled softly, "I think tha's why I've been so…testy lately."

"I've...I told Wil I was done helping him with the book," Bilbo announced, and Bofur's caressing fingers stayed for a moment at the small of the hobbits back.

"Are ye…I mean, I hope it wasn't something ye _didn't_ want to do," Bofur answered, and he kissed Bilbo delicately, "Are ye sure ye want to stop workin' with 'im?"

Bilbo nodded and received a deeper kiss from the dwarf whom rolled and placed the hobbit beneath him.

"Happy birthday," Bilbo whispered into Bofur's ear, "I hope I've made you happy."

Receiving only a satisfied grunt as an answer, Bilbo relished in the sensuous touches and kisses that the dwarf continued to plant upon him.

Though, as the kisses and touches grew in heated desperation, in the secret darkness of his thoughts, Bilbo perceived a warm smile and twinkling eyes that didn't belong to his partner.

A great shudder erupted through him and he clung desperately, for reasons other than arousal, to Bofur's firm shoulders as someone else's face caused the hobbit to moan satisfactorily into his lover's ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Bofur awoke in the bed alone; his waking fingers reaching out behind him and finding no warm body next to his own.

"Bilbo?" He called gently, forcing himself to sit up. Their bedroom door was closed and the distant sounds of chatter and clanging pots could be heard.

Bofur made a surprised sound; usually, after a night like the one they'd had, he'd often wake with hobbit nestled in his arms or firmly into his back.

Pulling on a robe that Bilbo had gifted him last year at Yule Time, Bofur headed into the kitchen, greeted by his smiling brother.

"Mornin' lover!" the younger dwarf bellowed, earning the approving laughter of the other three, "And how are you this fine morning?"

Bofur stared from his sibling, to the others, and then behind his shoulder before asking:

"Where's Bilbo?"

Nori, smoking his pipe, cleared his throat and said: "Out."

"Whaddya mean, out?" Bofur asked in a loud yawn, "Did he say where?"

"The market," Dwalin explained, "Apparently the ham we devoured while the two of ye were…well, we ate it."

Groaning, and taking the cup of coffee Bombur handed to him, Bofur sat with a loud plop next to Nori whom chuckled at the sight of him.

"Got some?" Nori asked, picking at his finger nails with a dagger once more and giving Bofur a wicked smile.

Bofur shrugged; "Do ye really want to know?"

"No!" Dwalin spat, then cringed.

"Oh, I doubt it's no more disgusting than some of the tales you've told about your dalliances with women!" Nori pointed out with a laugh.

Bofur took part in the laughter and early morning conversation; yet as he sipped his coffee, his worry deepened. It wasn't like Bilbo, regardless of the condition of their pantry, to leave without waking him first.

"Eat up!" Bombur insisted, "You look too thin for a dwarf!"

Bofur looked down at the plate his brother had presented to him and, while it looked delicious, he couldn't bring himself to pick up his fork.

"I think…I think I'll get me self dressed first," He explained and got up and hurried into the bedroom before anyone could protest.

He's mind was in a flurry; Though last night it seemed that all his worries had been put to rest, even still, the dwarf was troubled greatly.

"At least eat a little before you go runnin' off!" Bombur protested, "It's a new recipe I'd love to have ye try!"

Bofur waved his hands; "Save it fer me!" He called over his shoulder as he opened the front door, "And keep Dwalin away from it until I get back!"

"Hey!" Dwalin began to argue but Bofur had slammed the door behind him before another word could be heard.

"Oh…" Bofur breathed, stopping in his tracks and spying Bilbo with someone else who was leaning limply upon the mail box, and he hurried over to them.

"Frodo Baggins? What on earth are ye doin' here?" Bofur demanded, kneeling down on one knee and looking the young hobbit over, "Where's yer kin?"

"He ran away," Bilbo explained flatly, "I found-or rather-he found me in the marketplace."

The little hobbit looked nervously at the wide-eyed dwarf, and offered a faint smile. "I don't want to live over at Brandy Hall any more."

Bofur couldn't help but chuckle and he patted the boy on his shoulder; "Well…it would have been nice if ye had given us a heads up first!"

"Bofur," Bilbo seethed, "We are not supporting this! He has to go back! They must be fraught with worry!"

"I don't want to go back!" Frodo whimpered, and then looking desperately at Bofur, he leapt into the dwarf's arms and began to sob.

Exchanging worried glances, Bofur picked the tiny hobbit up and with Bilbo nodding, carried him inside Bag End.

With the dwarf's back turned to him, Bilbo quickly hid the letter he didn't want Bofur to ever see, into his trouser pocket.


End file.
